LECG Heroic Traits
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide This section provides players with information on creating Legacy Era heroes. It presents new options for existing Heroic Classes and new Talents and Feats specific to this era. This campaign guide assumes that the heroes are fighting for the cause of good against the tyranny of The Galactic Empire. The player characters might be agents of The Galactic Alliance, Jedi struggling to rebuild The Jedi Order, mercenaries living in The Fringe, or even agents of the Empire loyal to deposed Emperor Roan Fel. One or more of them might be Imperial Knights- neither Jedi nor Sith, but trained Force-users nonetheless. This section also provides rules for Legacies. A Legacy comes into play whenever a character decides to create a character with familial ties to one or more legendary characters from earlier years in the Star Wars saga. For example, a player character descended from the Organa family may wish to take advantage of the Legacy rules. Legacy Main Article: Legacy A Legacy forms whenever great Destinies pass from one generation to the next. As Master Yoda might say, one great individual does not a Legacy make. Within the Star Wars saga, Legacies are borne by families whose names are legendary: Skywalker, Solo, Organa, Antilles. A Legacy lives or dies by the deeds of everyone who bears the family name. Destiny See also: Destiny In addition to The Legacy Destiny, the six basic Destinies are also well-suited to The Legacy Era, as demonstrated below. Corruption Main Article: Corruption This Destiny requires you to corrupt another person, an organization, or yourself. In The Legacy Era, opportunities for Corruption are more often on a personal scale than an organizational one. The new Sith might attempt to Corrupt a surviving Jedi into joining The Dark Side. An individual isolated by losses in the war between The Galactic Alliance and The Galactic Empire might be Corrupted into joining a pirate or criminal organization. Destruction Main Article: Destruction This Destiny requires you to destroy a specific object or person. A member of the fragmented Galactic Alliance might target a specific Imperial ship or commander involved in a previous battle against them. A Yuuzhan Vong could target The Sith in retaliation for sabotaging their terraforming efforts. A Jedi or Imperial Knight might seek to destroy a specific Sith Lord. Discovery Main Article: Discovery This Destiny requires you to find a location, person, or item. If you are a Jedi, you might seek out other Jedi in hiding after the massacre at Ossus. Scouts working for The Galactic Alliance or The Sith might try to uncover Emperor Fel's military plans, especially after he takes control of Bastion. Galactic Alliance agents might seek out resources or reinforcements. Education Main Article: Education You are to train an individual or members of an organization whose acts will ultimately impact many lives. A Jedi might train a new Padawan to help rebuild the shattered Jedi Order. A soldier might recruit elite personnel for the Galactic Alliance Fleet. Redemption Main article: Redemption You seek to redeem yourself or another person. You might convince one of the new Sith to abandon their dark ways, or inspire an Imperial Knight to join The Jedi Order. Or you might convince an Imperial officer to defect to The Galactic Alliance. Rescue Main Article: Rescue You must free a person from incarceration or save them from certain destruction. You might try to save the remaining Galactic Alliance Fleet from destruction by the Empire. You might rescue a captured Jedi before they're turned over to The Sith. Or you might work to reverse the effects of the botched Yuuzhan Vong terraforming operation. Legacy Heroes Main Article: Legacy Heroes Each of the Heroic Classes is presented here as it relates to The Legacy Era. Each Heroic Class has new Talents, some added to existing Talent Trees and others forming entirely new trees. These Talents can also be used in other Eras of Play, subject to the Gamemaster's approval. Legacy Skills See also: Skills Skills in Star Wars Saga Edition have a broad range of applications. Below are new uses for some of the Skills in the game. However, a Skill could apply in situations even when specific rules are not provided in the skill description. It is up to the Gamemaster to determine when a Skill is applicable, or if an Ability Check is more suitable. Mechanics Main Article: Mechanics With the introduction of Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology into the mainstream knowledge base, and thanks to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion and subsequent terraforming attempts, many have learned how to operate and maintain basic Biotechnology. Advanced manipulation may require certain Feats or Talents to use effectively. Biotech Adaptation (Requires Tool Kit) You can use the Mechanics skill to create mechanical connections to a particular Biotech Device. When you use this application of the Mechanics skill, you perform one of the following actions: * Graft Technology: You can graft sensors, communications equipment, and tiny computers onto a Biotech Device. You must spend 1 hour and make a DC 25 Mechanics check to do so. Once you have, you may treat the Biotech Device as a normal (Non-Biotech) device of the same type for the purposes of of the Mechanics and Use Computer skills. For example, if you have a Villip (Effectively a Comlink with the Biotech Template), you may use this skill to graft technology onto the Villip. From that point on, you can apply any use of the Mechanics skill or the Use Computer skill on that device as if it were a normal Comlink. You may not use the Tech Specialist Feat on a Biotech Device, even if it has been grafted with technology (You must use the Biotech Specialist Feat instead). * Mechanical Enhancements: You can mechanically enhance a Biotech Device or Biotech Vehicle, effectively connecting another device to that piece of Biotech. You must spend 1 hour and make a DC 30 Mechanics check to do so. Once you have, you effectively treat the Biotech Device as though it also has the traits of the device you have enhanced it with. You can only use this application of Biotech Adaptation on Biotech Devices upon which you have also used the Graft Technology application (See above). You can only enhance a Biotech Device with another device of its size or smaller. A Biotech Device can only have one such mechanical enhancement, and only devices (Not weapons or armor) can be attached to a Biotech Device in this manner. ** For example, if you posses a Razor Bug (A Tiny object), you could attach an Audio Recorder to the Razor Bug using this application of Biotech Adaptation; at a later point, you could activate the Recording Unit and hurl the Razor Bug onto a wall to clandestinely record conversations in the area. Connecting Objects Together The Biotech Adaptation applications allow you to connect Biotech Devices to non-Biotech Devices, effectively creating a hybrid device. For example, you could use the skill to connect Recording Devices to Yuuzhan Vong bugs like Jariah Syn does before rescuing Cade Skywalker from Coruscant. However, Gamemasters should note that this application of the skill probably shouldn't allow you to do something you couldn't do by connecting two non-Biotech Devices together. Most of the time, you can just do things like connect a computer to a Datapad without needing a skill check. However, other combinations need to be more closely regulated; for example, connecting a recording rod to a Thermal Detonator to create an improvised, sound-based Mine that might be exciting thing to do once, but if your players abuse that combination, it might be time to rethink how often you allow it. Feel free to ask for a Mechanics check, scaling the DC based on how common you want the modification to be. Lastly, no equipment combination should be a better option than an existing piece of Equipment. Take a look at other gear and see if there is already a piece of Equipment that does what your heroes want to do, and use that as a model for improvising the outcome of their creativity. Creative thinking is good, and you should encourage it among your players; just make sure it doesn't obviate existing options in the game. Improvised Connection (Requires Tool Kit) You may attempt to connect electronic devices or computers without proper cables, using improvised materials. This endeavor takes 1 hour and requires a DC 20 Mechanics check to succeed. Refit Antiqued Vehicle or Weapon (Requires Tool Kit) You can use the Mechanics skill to refit an Antiqued Vehicle or Antiqued Weapon; using modern technology to replace outdated components. You must spend 20% of the base value of the Vehicle or weapon (Before the application of the Antiqued Vehicle Template or Antiqued Weapon Template) on raw materials for the upgrade. The refitting process takes a number of days (Each day representing 8 hours of continuous work) determined by the object's size: Medium or smaller, 1 day; Large, 2 days; Huge, 5 days; Gargantuan, 10 days; Colossal, 20 days; Colossal (Frigate), 60 days; Colossal (Cruiser), 180 days; Colossal (Station), 360 days. If multiple characters Trained in the Mechanics skill work on the refit simultaneously, divide the amount of time taken by the number of characters working on the refit (A maximum of 20 characters can reduce the refit time, minimum of 1 day). Once the work is complete, apply the Refitted Vehicle Template or Refitted Weapon Template to the base Vehicle or weapon instead of the Antiqued Vehicle Template or Antiqued Weapon Template. Treat Injury Main Article: Treat Injury Manipulating Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology and bioengineered creatures often requires abilities and knowledge gained through the Treat Injury skill. Being Trained in the skill also enables you to take some Biotech-related Feats and Talents. Biotech Repair (Trained Only, Requires Biotech Tool Kit) You can perform any of the following functions of the Treat Injury skill on a bioengineered creature or "Living" Biotech Device. You take a -5 penalty on Treat Injury checks made to repair biotech unless you have the Biotech Specialist Feat. * First Aid * Heal Damage * Revivify * Treat Disease * Treat Poison * Treat Radiation Temporary Mending (Trained Only) You can make temporary repairs to any damaged or disabled Biotech Device or Living Vehicle. Temporary mending requires a Full-Round Action followed by a successful DC 20 Treat Injury check. You take a -5 penalty on the check unless you have the Biotech Specialist Feat. If you use a Biotech Tool Kit, you gain a +5 Equipment bonus on the check. A temporarily mended device gains +2 steps on the Condition Track and heals 1d8 Hit Points. At the end of the scene or encounter, the temporarily mended device moves -5 steps on the Condition Track and is Disabled. Use Computer Main Article: Use Computer This skill may be used to access and repair small electronic devices, including Code Cylinders and access cards. Access and Reprogram Electronic Device (Requires Computer Attitude of Indifferent or better) To access information contained with an electronic device, you must first connect to an Indifferent, Friendly, or Helpful computer (A Full-Round Action) via a wireless cord or wired system. Connecting wirelessly requires you to establish a connection as you would do with a network (See Access Information). A wired connection may be as simple as obtaining the correct cable or making an Improvised Connection. The same Attitudes and DCs used to Access Information from a computer are also used for devices, although most self-contained devices will not set off alarms or attempt to isolate your connection. Copy or Reprogram Code Cylinder or Access Card (Requires Computer Attitude of Indifferent or better) You can make a Use Computer check to reprogram a Code Cylinder or access card to accept new codes, or copy the existing codes to another Code Cylinder or access card. The DC for these actions depends on the level of security (See below). The device must be physically connected to an Indifferent, Friendly, or Helpful computer before it can be copied or reprogrammed. Copying or reprogramming a Code Cylinder or access card takes 10 minutes. Use the Force Main Article: Use the Force The Yuuzhan Vong are disconnected from The Force, as is their Biotechnology. They are immune to any Force effect that targets their Will Defense, including Force Powers. This also includes aspects of the Use the Force skill, as noted below. Move Light Object (Trained Only) You may not use the Move Light Object application of this skill against Yuuzhan Vong Biotech or Biotech Devices, as they are living objects detached from The Force. However, you can use Move Light Object against Biotechnology that has been modified with standard technology (See Biotech Adaptation, above). Sense Force (Trained Only) As a Standard Action, you can attempt to use the Sense Force application of this skill to detect the hole in The Force created by one or more Yuuzhan Vong. You must make a DC 20 Use the Force check; if the check succeeds, you can sense how many Yuuzhan Vong are within 1 kilometer of your location. Sense Surroundings (Trained Only) You can attempt to use the Sense Surroundings application of this skill to detect Yuuzhan Vong targets, but you must be Trained in the skill, and you must succeed in a DC 30 Use the Force check. The effects are otherwise identical to the standard application of Sense Surroundings. Telepathy Telepathy cannot be used on Yuuzhan Vong targets, even if they are willing recipients. Legacy Feats See also: Feats The new Feats presented below are available in any Era of Play. Some Feats are especially appropriate for Legacy era campaigns and should contribute to character concepts commonly found in this time.